Focus
Focuses represent the basic avenues of training the character has pursued. While beyond this basic focus they may easily branch into any area, it stands to reason that a central method was utilized both as an extension of their natural capabilities and how they may have been trained beyond their time spent in the Academy. Every time you level up you can increase your level in any basic focuses of your choice. This includes level one, but remember that each level in a focus starts at 0. So at level one you could have a single level in any focus, at level 2 you could have 2 levels in one focus or 1 level in two focuses. At level 3 you can have 3 levels all in one focuses, 2 levels in 1 focuses and 1 level in another, or 1 level in three different focuses. So forth and so on. When you increase a focuses's level you gain the bonuses listed under that particular focuses. Advanced Focuses Advanced Focuses are specialized archetypes that may be selected are meeting with certain requirements, such as levels in the focus style they arose from. The details of this are left to be discovered by trial and error. Obviously, advanced focus levels require GM approval, but are far more likely to be approved than some of the more rare jutsu or character options requiring such. General Advanced Focuses :;ANBU Black Ops: (Special Assassination and Tactical Squad) ANBU protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy countries, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations and missions requiring specially trained ninja. :;Special Jounin: Special jounin are generally given the same amount of respect as ANBU members. These are jounin who have taken on students or occupy positions of great importance in their village. Weaker ninja are sometimes promoted to special jounin if they're particularly good strategists or administrators. Taijustu Focuses :;Paired Weapon Master: A great deal is lost sacrificing the usage of both hands to wield weapons, but untold benefits come to those who perservere. Ninjutsu Focuses :;Elemental Specialists: Doton Specialist (Earth Shaper) - For the Doton Specialists, the earth may swallow the foes whole. :;Katon Specialist (Flame Wielder): Masters of Flame, able to wield them both as an endless barrage of flame or even a protective barrier. :;Raiton Specialist (Storm Caller): Be it with hand or weapon, sheets of lightning may pour from the Raiton specialist, even blinding them. :;Fuuton Specialist (Wind Summoner): For the Fuuton Specialist, the winds pour from the depths of their soul. :;Suiton Specialist (Tidal Savant): The fury of the seas bends to the call of the Tidal Savant, and with their fluidity none can hide from their wrath. Genjutsu Focuses ;Gaiaku Specialists: Interrogation Specialist (Mind Wiper) - The locked depths of the human mind provide little resistance to the Interrogation Specialist. ;Mekura Specialists: Misdirection Specialist (The Unseen) - The environment changes at the beckon call of the illusion masters known as the Misdirection Specialists. ;Magen Specialists: Deception Specialist (Demonic Illusion Master) - Elaborate and even horrific scenes unfold at the whim of the Deception Specialist. Rank Focuses Rank Focuses are specialized focuses that are tied to specific ranks within village hierarchy, that may be selected are meeting with certain requirements, such as levels in the focus style they arose from and village rank. Obviously, advanced focuses access requires GM approval, but are far more likely to be approved than some of the more rare jutsu or character options requiring such. Rank Focuses include: ;Special Jounin: The Special Jounin is a Jounin that specializes in a specific area of expertise to an incredible degree. They are ninja who, rather than all-around Jounin training, have Jounin-level ability in a single area or skill. They are elite specialists in their areas and are often assigned as subordinates to regular Jounin when their services are needed. ;ANBU Captain: This group leads the Black Ops division which perform assasinations, escorts, and act as body guards for the current Hokage. ;Hunter Nin: These are a special team within each Hidden Village given the specific duty of hunting down missing-nin. They kill their target, taking the head as proof, and then completely dispose of the body by using various methods, such as cremation or the summoning of wild carrion crows to devour the corpse. This is done in order to make sure the village secrets which a ninja's body holds -- such as chakra types, herbs eaten, ninjutsu, special medicine, and kekkei genkai -- will not be revealed to outsiders. Hunter-nin are also supposed to destroy the corpse at the very spot the body is lying; it is not to be moved after it is dead. As a requirement, they must possess a thorough and intimate knowledge of human anatomy. Due to their reputation for utterly and completely obliterating the remains of their targets, they are code-named "The Undertaker Squad." ;Medical Nin: These shinobi specialize in medical treatment and use medical-oriented jutsu to heal others. Becoming a medic-nin requires a great level of intelligence and excellent chakra control, since medic-nin use chakra to heal injuries. Aside from their medical training, their combat training consists mainly of taijutsu skills, with emphasis placed on evading enemy attacks. This is because the death of the medic-nin could result in the death of the team.